This invention relates generally to the field of thrust reversers and, in particular, to a fully or substantially fully modulating-inflight thrust reverser to be added to the engine(s) of advanced fighter aircraft.
It is well understood that the thrust reverser for an aircraft must both stop the rearward flow and then turn the flow into the reverse or upstream direction. Desirably, this should be accomplished with as little disturbance or change as possible in the normal aerodynamic members used for other engine functions. In performing its required functions, it is of considerable importance that the thrust reverser also have relatively good thrust modulation characteristics to provide both for an immediate and full thrust whenever the need arises, as for example, during inflight maneuvers or where a wave-off and an emergency go-around is required during an aircraft landing operation. In other words, it is desirable that the particular thrust reverser specifically enable the aircraft engine to be kept operating at its full thrust output even while the thrust reverser is providing reverse thrust. In this connection, the thrust reverser should also be able to be immediately inactivated without any need for changing the engine speed to resume acceleration. Finally, the thrust reverser must be made fail-safe so that it will automatically assume an inoperative and cruise position in the event of a hydraulic system failure.
The aforementioned objects and advantages have been built into the new and improved thrust reverser system of the present invention by means that have not, so far is known, been taught in previously developed thrust reversers, as will appear self-evident hereinafter in the following summary and detailed description thereof.